1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge arrangement and, more particularly, to a hinge arrangement used for a portable electronic device.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Mobile telephones having a flip-phone or clam shell design are known in the art. A multi-piece hinge is used to connect two housing members of the telephone between a closed folded position and an open unfolded position. However, problems regarding the electrical flex cable between the two housing members can occur. The hinges are also usually complicated systems because of the flex cable running between the housing members, and complicated to address the issue of the flex cable path between the housing members. Miniaturization of conventional hinge designs is also a problem because of the dimensional limitations.
There is a desire to provide a hinge arrangement which can overcome problems relating to the flex cable path between the two housing members in a portable electronic device. There is also a desire to provided a hinge arrangement for a portable electronic device which is less complicated to manufacture and assemble than conventional hinges. There is also a desire to provided a hinge arrangement which will be easier to miniaturize than conventional hinge designs for future smaller size products.